


Randolph Severven Parker III x reader

by Skryfkuns



Category: South Park RPF
Genre: Multi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:15:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 25
Words: 14,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23398318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skryfkuns/pseuds/Skryfkuns
Summary: Eres una empleada que trabaja para South Park Studios. Un día te enamoras de tu jefe locamente. Sin embargo, no eres la única persona que vas detrás de él.
Relationships: Original character/Trey Parker
Comments: 17
Kudos: 2





	1. Mis padres no me entienden

Mi nombre es __., tengo 18 años y estoy en California, estaba deseando tener 18 años para poder conocer a Trey Parker, mis padres me decían que no podía ser y que debía ir al psicólogo, pero no lo pueden entender porque ellos no saben lo que es el amor, por eso papá nos pegaba a mamá y a mí, pero ya se acabó ese infierno, porque le podría conocer ya que estaba dando de comer a las palomas JUSTO DELANTE DE MI  
Me preguntó si tendrá una novia que le merezca, terminó de dar de comer a las palomas y empecé a seguirle, cuando quise darme cuenta llegamos a los estudios de South Park. Estaba triste pues no podía verle más, más vi que había un cartel de se busca personal para limpieza para el día siguiente. me presenté y no había nada más que chicas "¿Ningún chico?" pensé mientras me cabreé por la posibilidad de que estuvieran ahí por Trey. Le pregunte a la chica de al lado   
-Hola, ¿Cómo te llamas?   
\+ ¿Nerea y tú?  
-Yo __., oye ¿por qué has decidido trabajar aquí?   
+Por el jefe que está muy bueno a ver si me lo puedo ligar  
¡¡¡Lo sabía!!! la puta de mierda esta ha venido a por Trey, no puedo dejar que se salga con la suya, ojalá no la cojan a ella y sea solo mío. Al finalizar las pruebas quedé segunda y la que quedo primero fue. ¡¡¡La puta de Nerea!!! eso no era amor eso era solo sexo. Heriría a Trey como las putas de sus ex mujeres. Esperé a que saliera del trabajo y a que fuera a coger el metro, y en un callejón la acorralé. ¡Trey no se lo merece. Cogí un bate que le robé a mi hermano antes de irme para defensa propia. Quiero decir, esto era para defender a Trey. Le di un batazo en la pierna y ella chilló. Me dolía mucho hacerle daño a alguien. Pero más iba a sufrir Trey, prefiero sufrir yo en su lugar. Ella empezó a gritar  
\+ ¡¿Pero ¡¿qué haces?! ES SOLO UN TRABAJO HAY MÁS JODER   
-El trabajo me da igual, pero no puedo dejar que te aproveches de Trey PUTA DE MIERDA NO TE LO MERECES   
\+ ¡¿DE QUÉ COÑO HABLAS, ERES UNA DE ESAS FANS LOCAS?!   
-La única loca aquí eres tú por no ver que él se merece alguien que le quiera y le ame y TÚ NO ERES ESA   
Le pego un batazo en el estómago y luego en la mano con la que intentaba pararme  
+PARA POR FAVOR, TE LO SUPLICO. NI SI QUIERA ME GUSTA TREY, A MI ÉL QUE ME GUSTA ES MATT. ASÍ QUE NO HAY PROBLEMA AMBAS PODEMOS SALIR CADA UNA CON UN JEFE DIFERENTE   
-NO INTENTES PONER AHORA EXCUSAS PUTA DE MIERDA TÚ MISMA ME LO DIJISTE EN LA ENTREVISTA, ¡¿TE CREES QUE SOY GILIPOLLAS COMO TÚ?!  
La rabia me empezó a invadir, no solo quería usarle si no también mentirle. La pise el brazo con el que intentaba zafarse  
+¡¡¡AYUDA!!! ¡¡¡SOCORRO!!! (repetía una y otra vez)  
-NADIE VA A AYUDAR A UNA ZORRA COMO TÚ EN CUANTO SEPAN LO QUE HAS HECHO   
Le empecé a pegar en la cara de mierda que tenía para que Trey no le gustase más, y cuando más le pego mejor me siento porque más seguro esta él.  
+Por favor... Para. (Dijo con sus últimas fuerzas)  
-Como duran las cucarachas   
La rematé con el bate, no me podía creer yo haciendo daño a alguien, el poder el amor es mayor de lo que creía, __. has hecho lo correcto, recuerda por quien lo has hecho, ahora Trey estará feliz  
Al día siguiente me llamaron para el trabajo y empecé a trabajar con Trey, que emoción podría hablar con él y conocerle, no podía ser más feliz.


	2. Creando lazos

¡Mi primer día!, me pregunto qué clase de cosas divertidas se harán. Trey-mi amor- Parker subió al estrado a hablar sobre la perdida de una empleada hace 20 años, pero eso daba igual porque no podía dejar de admirar lo JODIDAMENTE BUENO QUE ESTABA, me lo fo pero mucho.   
ME HA MIRADO, Mientras sigue esas formalidades me mira, ¿Le gustaré? ¿no?, es imposible, pero ¿y si sí? cuando quise darme cuenta ya había terminado la charla, y la gente hablaba de una terrible perdida, pero si fue hace veinte años y la mayoría no habrá trabajado con ella que rara es la gente, me fui a limpiar el baño, cuando fui vi a Trey Parker llorando.  
Pobrecito, ¡Es mi culpa! fue porque no hablamos después de la charla. Yo tan ilusionada y no me di cuenta, ¡No me lo merezco! empecé a verle por encima y me fui, ¡Debía distanciarme de él! Salí del baño llorando y al rato vi a Trey.  
-Lo siento  
+No pasa nada...Al fin y al cabo no es tu culpa. Son cosas que pasan  
Note como mi corazón se aceleraba y mis mejillas se sonrosaban. Me quieeere estamos hechos el uno para el otro. Nunca pensé que le fuera a gustar, todos esos días sin comer haciendo dieta merecieron la pena.   
Trey acaricio mi pelo con delicadeza enredando sus dedos en mi melena rubia, noté como Leviatán me llamaba (moje braga), me quería, de verdad me quería, me había perdonado el delito de pasar de él, de ese hombre tan hermoso.   
+Por cierto Recuérdame que tengo que llamar a un electricista  
Me quede con ganas de decirle "Que electricista ni que electricista, yo lo que tengo es el coño que me echa chispas"  
\+ ¿Estás bien?  
-Sí, sí...Llamar al electricista  
+Y al fontanero, que no se te olvide   
Trey se fue a la oficina y yo me quede la imagen de su precioso culo para poder usarla en el baño y desatar todo el poder de Leviatán.


	3. El suicidio

Un par de días después estaba esperando en el metro para ir a ver a mi amooor, cuando empecé a llorar, no estaba triste ni nada, no sé qué me está pasando, debido a eso me habla una chica que se me había sentado al lado, era rubia, alta y con las tetas muy grandes (seguro que eran operadas las mías son mejores)  
+Hola, ¿Por qué lloras?  
-No lo sé, no tengo ganas  
\+ ¿Te acuerdas de mí? hice las pruebas en South Park Studios junto a otras chicas  
-Pues no, no te recuerdo  
+Que casualidad, porque yo me acuerdo de ti cada vez que te veo salir del estudio  
-Bien por ti  
+Y por las noches también, pienso en cómo te mato y luego me follo a Treicito sobre tu cadáver, ese trabajo debería haber sido mío puta de mierda

La chica empezó a sonreír. Me da igual lo que piense, pero Trey es solo mío.  
-Qué pena, pero él me quiere a mí, sigue haciéndote tus dedos de mierda mientras él me acaricia el pelo como el otro día  
+Como osas, tú no eres digna de él  
-Tú no eres quien para decidir eso puta de tetas operadas, me voy que me está esperando a la salida del metro, porque él se preocupa por mí. Sigue esforzándote porque noté tu presencia, putita- Dije mientras le lanzaba un beso y me bajaba del vagón-  
La chica me empujó a las vías, y las lágrimas empezaron a caer porque no podría ver a Trey de nuevo, "¡TREEEEEEEEEEEY!" grité por no poder volver a hablar con él.   
Cerré los ojos y al abrirlos estaba Trey extendiéndome un brazo, lo cogí y él me abrazó preocupado, Leviatán inundaba todo a su paso mientras daba palmas fuertemente.  
La tetas operadas se quedó mirando y después se tiró a las vías del tren, no sé porque lo ha hecho, pero me alegro, Trey grito "ESPERAAAAAAAAAA" ella se giró y sonrió antes de llenar el tren y el andén de sangre y un poco de vísceras, incluso unas pocas cayeron sobre Trey.  
Trey vomitó y me preguntaba una y otra vez que había pasado, pero no me salían las palabras. ¡El primer abrazo! no podía esperar a nuestro primer beso... Él se encerró en su despacho y no dejaba ni entrar a Matt, me enamora aún más ver lo dedicado que es para su trabajo, me fui a limpiar los baños mientras fantaseaba con nuestro... ¡PRIMER BESO!


	4. Almas gemelas

Trey me mandó al psicólogo después de un incidente en el metro. No sé por qué, pero Trey cree que me vendrá bien. Yo me negué, pero me convenció. Al salir le dije que no me gusta ir porque le tengo que hablar de mi pasado.  
\- ¿Porque no te gusta hablar de tu pasado?   
-Porque no me gusta mi pasado, resulta que mi padre me violaba y mi madre estaba loca y era alcohólica y nos pegaba a mí y a mí hermano, el cual huyó a los 18 y me regalo un bate para defenderme de mis padres. Con 15 años encontré South Park y me distraía y me hacía sentir acompañada por lo que me metí en foros y encontré... Cosas interesantes (UwU).  
+Te comprendo, yo era un niño que nació con problemas pulmonares y mi hermana me maltrataba, me siento identificado contigo.  
Joder que bonito, Leviatán me acarició con dulzura. Me emocioné tanto que las lágrimas empiezan a brotar. Trey me da un beso en la mejilla y dice:  
+Si vas un mes al psicólogo, te daré una recompensa. Vamos a trabajar  
Me empezó a sangrar la nariz, estoy soñando.


	5. Una cita de ensueño

Ayer dormí 3 horas pues había pasado un mes y hoy me iba a enseñar la sorpresa. Me compré el mejor vestido de la tienda más cara, los mejores maquillajes, el perfume que mejor olía y las joyas más brillantes. Quedamos en la puerta de South Park Studios, allí estaba él con los vaqueros y su sudadera, que bueno estaba con la sudadera, ojalá fuera ella para adherirme a su pecho.  
-Que guapa estás hoy  
+Es que hoy tengo una cita con el amor de mi vida  
-Ojalá vaya bien  
Me sonrojé. Era tan monoooo. Trey me llevó a un restaurante cercano. Yo me pedí una ensalada, agüita y una manzana y él un Mcmenu gigante con refresco y helado de vainilla, él tiene que mantener esas caderas de hombre que tiene. Nos sentamos en un rincón empezamos a hablar sobre el trabajo porque él era muy tímido y no se atrevía a darme un beso.  
En ese momento nos empezó a hablar alguien  
*Hombre chicos ¿Qué tal estáis?  
+Hey Matt ¿Qué andas haciendo por aquí?  
*Pues nada que me apetecía un McDonald's ¿Y tú?  
+He traído a __. por su gran esfuerzo personal  
*Hola ¿Qué tal?  
-Bien  
Matt me caía muy bien, pero lo que más me apetecía era un rato a solas con él, ojalá estuviéramos en un hotel romántico follándome súper duro.  
*Bueno os dejo a solas, que disfrutéis  
-Gracias, igualmente  
Trey y yo seguimos con la cita, una vez que habíamos terminado me llevó a un parque y nos sentamos en un banco  
+Estar en la naturaleza me recuerda a aquella vez cuando era un crío fui excursión con mi colegio a un bosque de Colorado, yo intentando hacer un truco con una hoguera quemé sin querer un árbol, menos mal que lo apagamos a tiempo  
Me empecé a reír  
\- ¿Tienes más anécdotas?  
+Por supuesto, tengo 50 años, claro que tengo más anécdotas  
Trey me sonrió y Leviatán me pedía su liberación y sangre. "Te follaba durante otros 50"  
-Para tener 50 años sigues siendo muy guapo  
Trey se me quedó mirando, el amor estaba en el aire, pero él no avanzaba, pobrecito era muy tímido, así que me empecé a acercar yo poquito a poco a él hasta que nuestros labios se juntaron, aunque me tuve que acercar más de lo que creía. Estuvimos una eternidad, me separé de él. Le miré y él parecía desconcertado  
-Lo siento...  
+No tranquila, pareces cansada, te acompaño a casa  
Durante el camino de vuelta no intercambiamos palabras, yo creo que mi beso le gustó tanto que no sabía ni que decir, el Leviatán había ganado la partida. Trey me dejó en el portal y en ese instante me empecé a encontrar un poco mareada.


	6. El calienta bragas

Trey me acompaño a la puerta, antes de preguntarle que, si quería pasar, me desmayé por un segundo. En cuanto abrí los ojos Trey me empezó a mirar fijamente.  
\- ¿Estás bien? Estás muy callado  
Espere un rato por su respuesta, pero no me dijo nada. "Porque no me dice nada, habré dicho algo mal, quizás es porque no le he invitado a pasar"  
Antes de poder invitarle a pasar me da un beso y con el poder del Leviatán desatado le invité a pasar, pero él no me respondía. Trey me toco un pecho y yo me empecé a sonrojar  
-Trey, subamos y reanudamos por dónde lo terminamos  
Pero él no se inmutó y siguió manoseándome, con una mano intenté zafarme, pero no pude pues me sujeto con esos brazos esculpidos por DIOSES  
Trey me empezó a desvestir, yo pedía que parara, pero él continuaba a lo suyo, metió su mano por debajo de mi falda y me arranco la ropa interior y comenzó a tocarme  
-Trey para por favor, te lo suplico, podemos continuar dentro  
Yo no quería, pero el Leviatán me decía todo lo contrario, pues al fin y al cabo me lo quería follar.  
Trey empezó a meterme un dedo, con el cual empecé a hacer sonidos, al rato el segundo y empecé a hacer explosiones y al rato, con el tercero, ya hice HECATOMBES. Trey se quitó la camiseta y de mi nariz comenzó a brotar sangre, al ver tales pectorales, a lo cual él al ver mi sangre la lamió y acto seguido empezó a chuparme otras zonas con sangre.  
Tras terminar se relamió los labios y me volvió a besar con más pasión tiñéndome los labios de color carmín, los cuales me limpió a lametones. Trey se bajó los pantalones y se quitó la ropa interior y sólo de pensar en tenerle dentro me desmayé del PLACER que eso me provocó.  
Me desperté en mi cama sudorosa buscando a Trey, pero ya no estaba. Me levanté, me miré en el espejo y me di cuenta de que tenía el pijama "que vergüenza me vio el sujetador de gatitos "pero vi lo caballeroso que fue al haberme acostado en la cama y haberme cambiado de ropa. Cuando tenga la oportunidad de tal follada le quitaré 25 años, SERÁ PRONTO.


	7. Capítulo 7: Festividad (la)nativa

Trey convocó a los trabajadores a una reunión. Y cuando todos se reunieron empezó a hablar  
-Queridos trabajadores, mañana haremos una fiesta para concienciar del coronavirus y de paso marcar un antes y un después entre Seth Macfarlane y nosotros. Estáis todos cordialmente invitados a su estudio. El tema será los deportes, mañana os esperamos a las 22:00 en la puerta de los estudios para ir todos juntos, el autobús correrá a nuestro cargo. Si necesitáis ayuda o tenéis algún problema no dudéis en decírnoslo.  
-No puedo evitar que Leviatán este feliz al imaginármelo vestido de jugador de waterpolo (y de paso follármelo en los baños, que me quede con ganas)  
Fui a una tienda de disfraces para comprarme un disfraz de béisbol, delante de mí, al ir a pagar había una chica pelirroja hablando por teléfono, escuché como decía que tenía una fiesta en unos estudios. Escuché al dependiente hablándome.  
+Tenemos un bate a juego que le saldría en oferta al llevarse el disfraz  
-No te preocupes, ya tengo uno dije mirando a la chica.  
Al llegar a casa, le quité unas manchas al bate, las cuales me costó porque estaban muy secas, y después me fui a maquillar de la manera que más le gustara a Trey.   
Llegué a las 20:00 a los estudios para no perderme la llegada de Trey, después de todo lo que había pasado aquella noche solo yo tenía el derecho de verle la primera.  
Quien fuera cerveza para mojar esa entrepierna.  
Llegamos a los estudios y fui buscando con la mirada a zorras ladronas de hombres, cuando vi a la pelirroja vestida de putidora (animadora puta, pero puta puta, reputa). La muy fresca llevaba una falda-cinturón con bragas a juego, dos pompones y un top que no dejaba mucho a la imaginación.  
Se me acercó y me dijo la muy guarra:  
+Oye, ¿ves que esto sea un campo?  
-No, ¿Perdona?  
\+ ¿Entonces qué haces aquí cardo?, aquí solo puede entrar gente guapa, como Trey o yo, y no quiero que cuando nos elijan reyes del baile una fea como tú arruine mis fotos con él.  
\- ¿Disculpa zorra, pero que te crees?, además ¿Qué dices de un baile?  
+Aquí la que no es zorra no folla bonita, además no me extraña que no se lo hayan dicho a una fracasada como tú, solo se lo dirían a gente que merezca la pena, ¿No pillaste la indirecta de que no vinieses?, encima de fea tontita.  
-Pero bu...  
\+ (Trey con un micrófono) Podemos ir entrando chicos, espero que disfrutéis de la fiesta y aprovecho para deciros como sorpresa que habrá baile, no os he querido avisar para que fuera todo más espontaneo, dicho esto vamos a divertirnos, estrechar lazos y concienciar sobre el Coronavirus.


	8. Capítulo 8: La F

La zorra se me giró y me dijo con un aire de superioridad   
-Mejor que dejes de hacer el ridículo y te vayas, bonita  
Entre, me fui a la barra y pedí un chupito de absenta, en ese instante se me acerca una chica árbitra (pero con un disfraz de puta)  
+Hola, me llamo Milburges ¿Y tú?  
-Yo __.  
-Encantada de conocerte  
-Lo siento a mí el único que me gusta es Trey  
+Bueno...Me mola mucho tú disfraz, el bate está súper chulo  
-Gracias, revienta muy bien cabezas de zorras  
La chica deja, desconcertada, la bebida en la barra y se dirige a hablar con otras.  
Trey subió al escenario acompañado de tres personas: Matt, Seth y la guarra esa  
+Buenas noches, me gustaría primero daros las gracias por acudir a este evento, esto marcara un antes y un después entre Matt, Seth y yo, quienes esperamos de todo corazón poder dejar las disputas de un lado y concentrarnos en un futuro. También he de agradecer la participación de esta gran dama que hoy nos acompaña  
*(La guarra esa toma el micrófono) Buenas noches queridos invitados, sean bienvenidos a los Family Guy Studios, me llamó Samanta Smith, tengo 19 años y trabajo de relaciones públicas y humanas en Family Guy Studios, espero de todo corazón que disfrutéis de esta magnífica velada, sobre todo de hombres tan guapos.  
Dice eso mientras le guiña un ojo a Trey y el público empieza a reír  
La puta pelirroja dio dos besos a cada uno del escenario incluyendo a TREY, los muy imbéciles que habían estado oyendo el parloteo de esa fresca no dejaban de aplaudir y gritarla ovaciones como "que chica tan inteligente" "se la ve súper buena persona" (en realidad lo que se ve es que es súper putón) no sé qué le ven a esta cría que no tenga yo  
Trey se baja del escenario y se dirige hasta mí, por fin viene, lo sabía, sabía que me quería, esa puta no tenía razón al decirme esas cosas tan horribles.   
+Hey ¿Cómo te lo estás pasando?  
En ese instante cuando voy a arrojarme a los brazos de mi amado y decirle cuanto le quiero, la puta de Samanta me da un empujoncito  
*Muy bien dulzura  
Me quede con cara de imbécil durante unos momentos  
+Hey Samanta conoces a __.  
*No, es un placer conocerte bombón, que trajecito de bateadora más mono  
Samanta se me arrimó y me dio dos besos, que dotes de actuación tenía la muy puta  
+Que monas, esperad que os saco una foto  
Samanta me rodeó con sus brazos y acerco su boca a mi oído y susurró "estás estorbando, ya puedes irte, los adultos van a hacer cosas de adultos en los baños", nada más decirme eso puse una cara de asombro  
+__. sonríe un poco, que sales muy seria y eres una chica muy mona   
Después de separarse, tomo un mechón de mi pelo y exclamó  
*Me encanta el pelo rubio, yo creo que lo que lo tenéis os hace muy guapos   
+Yo cuando era un crío tenía el pelo rubio   
*Pero a ti no te hace falta lucir melena rubia para ser guapo, por cierto, tengo que ir al baño, me acompañas Trey  
+No puedo va a empezar dentro de poco el baile, así que ve rápido, el público quiere que lo abramos  
Trey se dio la vuelta y se perdió entre la multitud   
+Que mono y tímido es, aunque pensándolo bien, mejor, dicen que la gente tímida son la hostia en la cama, uuuff ahora sí que tengo que ir al baño, pero no lo voy a hacer porque mi Treicito me necesita  
¡¿CÓMO QUE MI TREICITO?! ¡AQUÍ LA ÚNICA CON ESE DERECHO SOY YO!  
\+ ¿Pero todavía sigues aquí? me voy no quiero desperdiciar mi tiempo contigo, prefiero pasar tiempo con Treicito  
La música empezó a sonar, Samanta empezó a bailar con Trey, me empezó a picar la mejilla, no me lo podía creer después de todo el esfuerzo, todo lo que habíamos superado, esa noche de pasión desenfrenada no había significado nada.

Seth se acercó a Trey y le estrecho la mano, y juré que vi en los ojos de Seth amor por mi Trey, porque todos intentan arrebatarme a mi media naranja  
Me fui llorando al baño, sin querer golpeé a alguien con el bate  
+Hey ten más cuidado pequeña bateadora, que así no vas a marcar un "home run", que esto no es un partido  
-Perdona Matt, lo siento mucho de verdad tenía muchas ganas de ir al baño  
+No pasa nada, ya nos veremos por la fiesta, para cualquier cosa me avisas  
Me metí en el baño a llorar, en ese instante oí como Samanta y Trey eran proclamados reyes del baile, después oí como alguien entraba en el baño, en ese instante pensé que era Trey que me andaba buscando porque se había dado cuenta de que me amaba, pero eran voces femeninas.  
\+ ¿Me pregunto si al final lo conseguirá?  
*Ya verás que sí, hay que confiar en ella  
Todo se quedó en silencio y de la nada se empiezan a escuchar gemidos en el baño de al lado  
+Vamos Samanta tú puedes  
*Al final lo ha logrado, se está follando a Trey  
De la rabia, di una patada a la puerta y salí bramando  
-No lo permitiré, nadie puede tocar a mi hombre y menos una puta de esa calaña  
+Quieta parada dulzura, rebaja esos humos, ¿qué te pasa?  
\- ¡Lo que pasa es que la puta de vuestra amiga se está follando a mi hombre en los baños y eso no lo puedo consentir!  
*Hey no consiento que llames a Samanta puta, ella se merece el amor de Trey más que nadie en este mundo, después de todo lo que ha pasado para llegar hasta ahí  
+Si déjales follar tranquilos porque que no folles tú con esa cara de zumbada y ese potingue que haces llamar maquillaje en la cara no significa que los demás no podamos follar   
Intenté empujar a las chicas, sin embargo, una de ellas me dio un empujón y tropecé en el suelo   
+Parece que te vamos a tener que enseñarte modales   
Una de ellas se colocó detrás de mí y me agarró por los brazos, otra se agachó más o menos a mi altura, cerró el puño y me golpeó en la cara  
-Eso es todo lo que sabéis hacer, hasta los mamones de mis padres lo hacían con más fuerza  
La muchacha puso cara de enfado y me golpeó con más fuerza, sin tardar mucho más las otras se unieron a la fiesta, de tanto en cuanto oía algún gemido, empecé a llorar otra vez, no de la paliza pues estaba acostumbrada, si no del hecho de que mi pobre Trey se veía acorralado por esa lagarta, que seguro mientras lo hacía pensaba en mí, en lo de la otra noche. Me arrearon una patada, pensé que las costillas no aguantarían más, otro golpe fue a parar a la boca y note como un diente salia disparado con algo de sangre, los gemidos se hacían más fuerte al igual que mi dolor, intente arrastrarme con una mano, pero me dieron un pisotón, me arrancaron otro diente  
*Mira como llora, que pasa que te picaba el chichi y creías que Trey iba a acabar con semejante craco jajajaja  
Me escupió en una herida y me golpeó en el muslo, la sangre poco a poco salia por mis fosas nasales y los moratones no paraban de aparecer, el bate me llamaba con más fuerza, cerré los ojos y noté otro golpe, todo se hacía negro. Lo recuperaré no importa cómo.


	9. Después de la fiesta

Trey estaba sentado a mi lado, sus ojos grises me miraban con ternura, posó suavemente una mano sobre la mía  
\+ ¿Ves todas estas flores?  
Dijo mientras señalaba al campo que estaba enfrente de nosotros  
+Ninguna se compara a tu belleza, eres especial para mi__.  
-Dios, Trey es lo más bonito que me han dicho en mi vida.  
Mis lagrimas empezaron a brotar de mis ojos. Trey me las limpio con suavidad y junto sus labios con los míos, mis mejillas se ruborizaron, después acerco sus labios a mi oído, nada más oír esas palabras me sentí como en una nube. Trey me tumbó en la hierba y empezó a desabotonarse la camiseta  
-Dios mío, Trey, he estado esperando mucho por esto, por favor poséeme aquí mismo, no aguanto más, quiero sentirte, acariciar tu piel desnuda, amarte. Trey, dame todo lo tuyo  
Note un montón de sensaciones recorriendo mi cuerpo, era apasionante  
-Era verdad eso que decían de los tímidos, de que sois la hostia en la cama  
En ese instante me levante, estaba tumbada en una cama de hospital, tenía vendas en mi cabeza, torso y brazo, unos globos con la palabra "mejórate" estaban atados a la cama junto a un jarrón con flores. Trey estaba sentado en un sillón, me miraba con cara de asombro  
-Me alegro de que te hayas despertado, ¿Estás bien?  
-Sí, estoy bien, un poco confusa la verdad  
-Esto… ¿Porque no parabas de gemir mi nombre? Si no te incomoda la pregunta claro, sólo que...No sé  
Mis mejillas se sonrosaron, Dios que vergüenza, justo entonces para salvarme de la explicación apareció el doctor  
*Buenos días, soy el doctor Brown, ¿Cómo se encuentra señorita __.?  
-Bien, nada más que un poco confusa ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Porque estoy aquí?  
*Usted sufrió graves lesiones debido a una paliza que le propinaron, la hallaron tirada en mitad de la calle, un transeúnte que salía a trabajar. Entre las lesiones cabe citar: dos molares extraídos, moratones en brazos, piernas, cara y torso, contusión leve en el brazo izquierdo y por poco no la fisuraron una costilla  
+Me alegro de que dentro de lo que cabe hayas salido bien parada, pues de las demás chicas no puedo decir lo mismo  
\- ¿Las demás chicas?  
+Sí, un degenerado entró en la fiesta de la otra noche, propino varios golpes a cinco chicas, las cuales fueron halladas gravemente en el baño, Samanta….  
Antes de continuar Trey se arrimó y me tomó de la mano, Dios era súper feliz, me miraba con esos ojazos mientras sostenía mi mano con delicadeza. Si no fuera porque estamos en este sitio podría ser como en mi sueño  
-Ese hijo de....La golpeó hasta la muerte con un bate y no satisfecho el muy degenerado la mutilo y desperdigo los cachos por la calle, Dios sus pobres padres deben estar destrozados y Seth también, pues no sólo ha perdido a una gran empleada, si no que alguien haciéndose el "gracioso" hizo una pintada en una de las paredes que decía "DEJA A MI HOMBRE, ÚLTIMO AVISO" te lo puedes creer, debes estar destrozada con esta noticia se os veía que conectasteis en la fiesta  
DIOS, era tan moooooono cuando se ponía serio, le brillaban los ojos con más fuerza y se le remarcaban aún más las mejillas sonrosadas  
*Bueno, lo que usted necesita ahora mismo es reposo absoluto ¿Vive usted con alguien?  
-No, vivo sola  
+Te puedes venir conmigo si quieres, así también estarás más protegida por si el degenerado vuelve a atacar  
No me lo podía creer, VIVIR CON TREY, BAJO SU MISMO TECHO, Dios era un sueño hecho realidad  
-Si no es molestia...  
+Claro que no  
*Perfecto, hoy mismo le damos el alta  
Trey me ayudó a llevar las cosas, condujimos más o menos una hora, básicamente no hablamos, por la ventanilla veía los paisajes californianos, Trey se detuvo frente a una gran casa, era preciosa de color blanco, con grandes verjas y un jardín delantero y trasero con árboles que daban sombra y hermosas flores, aparcó en el garaje y entramos a la enorme casa  
+Siententete como en casa, mi hija Betty y mi hijastro estarán con su madre durante un mes, así que estamos los dos solos, voy a subir esto a tu habitación  
-Muchas gracias por todo Trey espero no incomodarte  
+No, no incomodas, además así estoy acompañado  
En mitad de las escaleras se giró y me guiñó un ojo. Era todo un sueño, después de todo lo que había pasado, estaba junto a mi hombre, por fin estaba en casa


	10. Dando el paso

Ha pasado tres días desde que vivo con Trey, él y yo dormimos en habitaciones separadas, pero no importa sé que él viene de una familia algo tradicional y quizás quiera presentarme primero a sus padres, mis heridas están mucho mejor, Trey me cuida muy bien. Esta mañana bajé a desayunar, cuando oí a Trey hablando con alguien por teléfono  
\+ ¿Cómo estás cariño?  
¡¿CÓMO QUE CARIÑO?! ¡¿QUÍEN ES ESA ZORRA QUE LA VOY A MATAR?!, la sangre me empezó a hervir por mis venas  
+Me alegro de que este bien, no puedo esperar a verte  
Mis lágrimas se amontonaban en mis ojos, no hacía ni tres días que habíamos dado este gran paso en nuestra relación y ya estaba una fresca interponiéndose  
+Bueno, Betty, se buena niña y pórtate bien con mamá  
Suspire de alivio, era la hija, que susto me había dado, baje las escaleras y me dirigí a la cocina, allí estaba Trey sentado con ese pijama de dinosaurios que le hacía tan guapo, bueno, aunque pensándolo todo le quedaba bien  
-Buenos días Trey  
+Buenos días dulzura, te he preparado el desayuno  
Había una bandeja con un café, un croissant, un zumo de piña y una tostada con mermelada de fresa, Dios que bien me cuida, me daban ganas de quitar la bandeja y follarle hay mismo  
+Debes estar contenta en menos de una semana podrás volver a casa  
Me quede extrañada, se supone que ahora vivíamos juntos, porque quería que me fuera, no lo entendía, pero me daba igual, esta casa ahora era mi nuevo hogar, junto a mi hombre  
+Bueno me voy a trabajar  
Se acerca y me da un tierno beso en la mejilla  
+Te he dejado la comida en la nevera, después te llamo, adiós  
-Adiós Trey  
Cerró la puerta tras de sí, me quede pensativa, esta vez la que había llamado era la hija pero quien me podría decir a mí que la próxima en llamar no podía ser una fresca, una que quisiera destruir nuestro amor, no lo podía consentir, desayuné y me subí a mi habitación, busqué entre varias páginas hasta dar con una que ponían cámaras con micrófonos en casa incluso podían ir a instalártelas esa misma tarde, llamé y colocaron las cámaras: una en el dormitorio de Trey, en el salón, cocina, patio trasero y baño ( cara rikolina), fue algo caro pero no importa todo sea por nuestra relación  
Trey llegó a trabajar, se acercó y me empezó a hablar  
\+ ¿Qué tal tu día?  
-Bien, he estado recogiendo un poco la casa  
+Tienes aún que guardar reposo  
Se acercó y puso una mano sobre mi hombro  
+Tú descansa estos días y evita hacer muchos esfuerzos  
Me sonrió y en su cara se podían notar aún más las pecas y lunares de su bello rostro  
-Muchas gracias de verdad  
+Me voy a subir a duchar, ahora prepararé la cena  
Subió las escaleras y oí como cerraba la puerta, me abalancé sobre mi portátil, encendí la cámara del baño y me deleité con lo que veían mis ojos, Trey Parker como Dios le trajo al mundo, con esas piernas moldeadas, esa espalda masculina y.... ¡DIOS! el calor empezaba aumentar, salió de la ducha empapado al igual que yo al ver semejante espectáculo, el LEVITÁN se relamía ante tal espectáculo visual, ojala fuera agua para poder estar tocando todo su cuerpo  
Trey salió del baño y dispuso a hacer la cena, era un gran cocinero, no me imagino como debe ser en la cama, se sentó y tras un rato cenando me habló  
+Veo que te gusta la cena, come que es muy importante para tu recuperación  
-Cocinas muy bien  
+Gracias ¿Qué te gustaría de postre?  
De postre quiero que me embadurnes de chocolate y me comas durante horas, guapo  
-Tomaré algo de fruta, tienes plátanos (cara de zukulencia)  
+Creo que sí  
-Muchísimas gracias por todo esto  
+No hace falta que me estés dando las gracias todo el rato, tu compañía ya es un regalo  
Mi corazón empezó a latir con fuerza, pensaba que se me iba a escapar, no podía ser más perfecto: un cuerpo esculpido por dioses, una cara angelical, un carácter de lo más afable y un corazón que no le cabía en el pecho, sin saber por qué le di un abrazo, él tiernamente me lo devolvió, nos miramos durante un momento  
-Creo que sé cómo devolverte todo esto  
Poco a poco nos fuimos acercando el uno al otro, esta vez Trey estaba más receptivo y acercaba su rostro hacía el mío, íbamos a besarnos y aunque ya lo habíamos hecho no podía sentirme emocionada, cuando estábamos a menos de un centímetro alguien llamó a la puerta, de la ira que esto me provocó golpeé la mesa, Trey se sobresalto  
\+ ¿Quién será a estas horas?  
Se acercó y abrió la puerta  
\+ ¡¿Qué haces aquí?!  
La cara de Trey era un cuadro, me acerque a ver de quien se trataba, y allí estaba parada enfrente de nosotros, LA ZORRA DE ZORRAS, Lianne Adamo


	11. La zorra de zorras

Trey se quedó mirando a la puerta embobado, no me podía creer lo que estaban viendo mis ojos, allí parada estaba Liane  
*Hola, Trey, cuanto tiempo ¿Cómo estás? ¿Qué tal te va todo?  
Le miró con la cara más amable que pudo y le dedicó una tímida sonrisa  
\+ ¿Qué haces aquí? Fuera  
*Trey, yo....  
+NO, no quiero escucharte, no después de todo esto  
*Trey, por favor sólo te pido esto, vengo a pedirte perdón  
+Después de más de veinte años te plantas en la puerta de mi casa para pedirme perdón, lo siento, pero estoy ocupado  
*Entiendo  
Me señalo con la mano y dijo  
*Tienes a esta dulzura de hija que cuidar, aunque…Betty no era más pequeña  
Como se atreve a decir que soy su hija, que fresca, soy su MUJER y tu deberías haberte ido ya hace un rato  
-Discúlpeme, pero soy su...  
+Es una trabajadora que tuvo un percance  
*Oh, ya veo…Lo que quería decirte era el motivo de porque he vuelto, veras resulta que tuve unos problemas de salud muy grandes, los médicos me desahuciaron, gracias a Dios me recuperé, durante esa recuperación me di cuenta de que tenía cosas pendientes en el mundo terrenal y una de ellas era disculparme  
Liane empezó a llorar, Trey se quedó callado un momento, me miró con ojos algo apenados y suspiro, con amabilidad la rodeó con sus brazos y acerco su cuerpo al suyo. Ósea que no la basta con interrumpir nuestro momento íntimo que, si no también finge su llanto para meter mano, YO FLIPO  
+Mira Lianne, ahora mismo estoy muy cansado y todo esto ha sido muy de sopetón, me gustaría meditarlo con la almohada todo esto  
*Lo entiendo, me voy, mañana si eso...  
+No te preocupes me pondré en contacto contigo  
Después de intercambiarse los números y despedirse Trey cerró la puerta, oí un pequeño susurro y cuando levanto la cabeza me le encontré llorando, esa GUARRA como se atreve a hacerle llorar, me acerque a él y terminé lo que habíamos empezado antes, con suavidad le bese en los labios, él se dejó e incluso pareció que seguía el ritmo, esto ya se empieza a parecer más a una pareja de verdad, se limpió las lagrimas  
+Bueno, me voy a dormir renacuaja, que descanses bien  
Volvió a acariciar mi pelo y se encaminó a las escaleras, Dios que MOOOOOOONO, espero que la mande a TOMAR POR CULO y nos quedemos los dos juntitos  
A la mañana siguiente me levanté, me duche y baje a desayunar, como no ahí estaba mi amado  
+Buenos días ¿Has dormido bien?  
-Bien, gracias ¿Qué tal todo el tema de la otra noche?  
+Bien  
Se giro para guardar los cereales en la alacena, cruce los dedos y empecé a pensar "Que la haya mandado a tomar por culo, que la haya mandado a tomar por culo". Se giro y dijo  
+Estuvimos hablando un rato y la colgué el teléfono...  
SIIIIIIIIIII, JÓDETE ZORRA  
+Porque creo que es mejor hablarlo cara a cara, así que la he invitado a cenar  
NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO, NO QUIERO QUE ENTRE ESTA ZORRA EN MI CASA  
Me quede flipando, no me podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar, ósea que LA ZORRA DE ZORRAS vendría a cenar. Trey como de costumbre se fue a trabajar y me quedé sola en casa, fui al ordenador y lo encendí, ver mi salvapantallas de Trey me tranquilizó, él sería incapaz de ponerme los cuernos, aunque esa zorra sí lo es, busqué por Amazon algún veneno, compré matarratas, bastante barato y me lo entregaban hoy mismo, sobre las 16:00 me entregaron el paquete y un poco más tarde llegó Trey junto a esa zorrita, llevaban unas bolsas del super e iban hablando tranquilamente  
+Hola, __.  
*Hola cielo  
La mujer me sonrió, y me dieron ganas de vomitar  
-Hola  
Dije con tono algo cortante, Trey dejo las bolsas y se puso a buscar algo  
+Rayos y relámpagos me he olvidado una cosa en el super, voy a buscarla ahora vuelvo  
Trey salió disparado por la puerta y me dejo a solas con esa furcia  
*¿Cómo te llamas cariño?  
-__.  
*Oooh, ¡Que nombre tan bonito! Y dime ¿Qué te gusta hacer?  
-Reventarle la cabeza a zorras  
*¿Perdona?  
-Nada, nada me subió a mi habitación, quiero usar mi valioso tiempo en algo  
Me di la vuelta y me dirigí a mi habitación, a buscar donde dejé el matarratas, que pena que no tenga el bate conmigo, cuando baje oí la conversación que estaba teniendo  
*Parece que me ha logrado perdonar en cierta medida, sigue siendo el mismo hombre del que me enamoré perdidamente en su tiempo, claro ahora está algo más cambiado, pero sigue siendo cordial y atento y aún guarda algo de su "sex appeal", no sé si debería intentar volver con él, después de todo fue el amor de mi vida  
Pero será puta la tía que ha venido a follárselo, Trey llegó con lo que la faltaba del super, preparó un plato que parecía delicioso, nos sentamos a cenar, acaparé la silla al lado de Trey, después de todo era donde tenía que estar, estuvieron hablando de cosas del pasado, intentaba meter baza, pero me era imposible, más o menos a mitad de la cena Liane tomo aire y empezó a hablar con un tono más serio  
*Trey, yo…Tengo que decirte algo muy importante para mi  
+Sí, dime  
*Yo te a....  
En ese instante sonó el teléfono, GRACIAS A DIOS  
+Vaya me están llamando  
Trey se levantó y se fue a un lugar un poco más privado para hablar, al rato vino y dijo  
+Han saltado las alarmas de South Park Studios, tengo que ir a revisar que no haya pasado nada grave, ahora vuelvo, seguid cenando  
Trey cogió las llaves y cerró la puerta, las pisadas se dejaron de escuchar  
*¿A qué te referías de reventar la cabeza a zorras?  
-Pues me refería, a que, quien toque a mi Treicito se las verá conmigo y eso va para ti, ZORRA DE ZORRAS  
*¿Tú quién te crees que eres? Eres una empleada y yo el amor de su vida  
-Tampoco te cuelgues tanto, que has envejecido como el culo y encima te odia por lo que hiciste así que yo me iría a tomar por culo como lo que debiste hacer en un principio  
La mujer dio un suspiro y dijo  
*Me voy al baño, para prepararme para Trey, que a diferencia de ti yo si tengo una oportunidad, niña, mejor que te retractes para cuando vuelva  
-Lo que usted ordene puta  
Liane subió al baño y es cuando aproveche a meterle el matarratas en la comida, al rato bajó, se sentó y dio un sorbo a la bebida. El matarratas la hará tener una muerte lenta, que se joda, se lo merece por el daño hecho a Trey  
*Sabe muy raro  
-Eso es porque no sabes apreciar lo bueno  
*Eres una puta pesada, Dios cállate un rato ya  
-Y usted una vieja que tiene sus horas contadas  
*¿Qué?  
Liane empezó a toser con fuerza, se puso pálida  
-Mira ya empieza a hacer efecto  
*¿Qué me has echado en la bebida, NIÑATA ESTÚPIDA?  
+Relájese mujer, que no la quiero recordar también como una quejica  
Saque el móvil de mi bolsillo y pose para una foto con mi flamante víctima  
+Di "matarratas"  
Liane se quedó atónita, dio una bocanada de aire y se tiró al suelo hecha una bola del dolor que tenia  
*Pequeña hija de puta, como Trey se entere de esto te matará  
-Lo dudo, seguro que me lo agradece  
Empezó a llorar  
*Yo quería empezar de nuevo, quería estar con él, le quería de verdad, siempre lo hice, lamente durante años el dolor que le provoqué, no se lo merecía, al igual que TÚ NO TE MERECES ESTAR CON ÉL  
Respire profundamente  
-He escuchado en un documental que las zorras beben mucho, toma un poco más de agua  
*Estúpida, ayuda, socorro, una ambulancia, ¡DIOS TEN PIEDAD DE MI TE LO SUPLICO! ¡DÉJAME ESTAR CON EL AMOR DE MI VIDA! ¡DÉJAME ESTAR CON TREY!  
Me empecé a hartar al ver tardaba en morir y de su cháchara, le pegue unas cuantas patadas en la cara y luego le pise la cabeza, para la próxima le pongo ración doble, como aguantan las cucarachas, después de unos insultos hacía mi persona y suplicas llegó su momento, dio un último aliento y allí yacía el cuerpo frío y sin vida de esa zorra, Trey Parker había pasado a tener una vida mejor ya que esa puta se había ido al infierno por siempre (el no volver a verle nunca más),ya sólo me queda recuperar el corazón de Trey. Ahora tenía que esconder el cadáver para meditar lo que podía hacer con él, lo envolví en una manta vieja que estaba por ahí y la lleve a un terreno válido, el cadáver pesaba un poco pero no era importante, hice un hoyo bastante profundo y allí tire el cadáver, que bien ahora si podemos estar juntos, me encamine a casa y esperé en la mesa a que viniera Trey, llegó cinco minutos después, entró en la cocina y dijo  
\+ ¿Dónde está Liane?  
-Se tuvo que ir corriendo, dijo que había un problema muy grave con su familia  
+Vaya...Parecía que me quería decir algo, después la llamaré  
-Vale  
\+ ¿Quieres algo de poste?  
Quiero que me lo comas untado en nata, guapo  
-No me apetece postre, me voy a dormir  
Me acerco a él y le doy un beso en los labios  
-Buenas noches  
+Buenas noches, cariño  
DIOOOOOOOOOS me ha llamado CARIÑO no puedo ser más feliz, sabía que todo se arreglaría si mataba a esa zorra, ahora sólo falta que me presente a sus padres


	12. Recuperando a Trey

Ya han pasado unos días desde la desaparición de Liane, se han formado dispositivos de búsqueda por todo el estado de California y sé cree que dentro de poco se pasara a estados vecinos como Nevada y Oregón. Trey pasa poco tiempo en casa, ya que sale a ayudar a la policía, está descuidando su deber como futuro esposo  
-Trey deberías dejar de pasar tanto tiempo en el ordenador, que entre tu trabajo y que estás aquí encerrado ya no hablamos casi nada  
+DÉJAME EN PAZ  
Me quedé sorprendida, me había chillado, nunca lo había hecho, Dios que dolor, empecé a llorar, Trey al ver esto se levantó de su silla  
+Discúlpame, no debí levantarte la voz, es que aún le sigo dando vueltas a lo de Liane, parece que quería decirme algo importante  
Trey me rodeó con sus brazos y me acercó a su pecho, que tierno era, cada día que pasa me enamoro más de él y mientras sube mi enamoramiento más ganas me dan de follármelo  
-No pasa nada  
+Por cierto ¿Qué tal vas?  
-Ya estoy mucho mejor, de hecho, ya puedo moverlo  
+Me alegro, pues un día tenemos que jugar al tenis o nadar en la piscina  
DIOS POR FAVOR, quiero verle en bañador y empapado, aunque para eso tengo la cámara del baño  
+Si quieres te invito a comer algo, así me da el aire  
-Me encantaría  
Aunque prefería un hotel romántico para poder follármelo, pero bueno eso ya pasaría tarde o temprano  
Me llevó al KFC, yo como siempre mi ensalada, agüita y manzanita y él un cubo lleno de pollo, refresco y helado, ojalá fuera helado para que me diera esos lametones  
+Debes estar muy contenta, mañana ya te podrás ir a casita y volver al trabajo, que lo debes andar extrañando  
Entiendo lo de volver al trabajo, pero… ¿Volver a casa?, se supone que ya estoy en casa, no entiendo porque me dice eso, quizás este de broma, espero porque no me gusta enfadarme y lo que pasa cuando me enfado son cosas malas  
-Bueno...  
+Jajaja no te veo muy convencida renacuaja  
Acerco su mano a mi cara y me la acaricio con suavidad dándome un pequeño pellizco en un moflete, me sonrío con esa sonrisa que sólo tienen los dioses del Olimpo  
Después decidimos dar un paseo y poco a poco nos fuimos acercando al terreno baldío donde estaba enterrada la puta esta, empezamos a caminar sobre el hoyo que cabe  
+Una pregunta, ¿por casualidad no habrás visto la manta de mi abuela? Es que es muy valiosa para mi  
\- ¿Una que era de color roja?  
\+ ¿Cómo sabes eso?  
Me quedé callada, mierda, mierda, metí la pata... En ese instante llamaron a Trey por teléfono  
+Hola, buenos días, al habla Trey, si ya se encuentra mejor, muchas gracias por preguntar Doctor Brown  
No quiero que se entere Trey, no quiero que se ponga triste, Volvimos a casa y al llegar me suelta  
+Mañana te ayudare a hacer las maletas y te llevaré a casa  
Me está dejando por culpa de LA ZORRA DE ZORRAS, JODER hasta muerta es un estorbo, porque no me dejan estar con él, además todas las caricias, abrazos y besos no significaban nada para él, que era un juguete, una más del montón, como todas esas chicas que se folló en su juventud de galán y que al día siguiente eran abandonas por este ser de luz, no lo puedo permitir, debe ser mío, tengo que recuperar a Trey, debemos ser felices, nos lo merecemos. Trey preparó la cena y nos sentamos, a diferencia de los demás días, hoy estábamos muy callados  
+No pareces tener mucho apetito, ¿estás bien?  
-Sí....  
+Pareces algo agotada y bastante apagada, me preocupo por ti, no quiero verte así, si tienes problemas con algo no dudes en decírmelo  
Sí, claro que tengo problemas, el problema es que SOY TU PUTO JUGUETE, una más del montón, me ilusionaste con la idea de que íbamos a vivir juntos y tú la tiraste a la basura, pensaste que te ibas a librar por ser guapo y exitoso, pero no te preocupes porque sé lo que debo hacer  
-No, simplemente me gustó vivir contigo y volver a mi aparento se me hace raro  
+Por eso no tengas problemas mujer, te puedo hacer una visita y tú eres siempre bienvenida aquí, vamos a dormir mañana será un día duro  
Trey y yo nos fuimos a dormir, mientras dormía le até a la cama con unas cuerdas que encontré en el cobertizo, tuve que hacerlo con cuidado ya que se podía despertar, le até bien la cintura, muñecas y tobillos  
Trey abrió los ojos, se le ve un poco nervioso se le nota que a él le gusta.  
\+ ¿Qué haces?, ¿Qué pasa porque me estás atando?  
Le besé en los labios y le tapé la boca con un dedo y le dije de manera sensual:  
-No te preocupes Trey, yo sé cómo hacer que te olvides de esa Zorra insensible y vuelvas a fijarte solo en mí, sé que lo has deseado mucho tiempo, quizás incluso más que yo  
\+ ¿A QUE TE REFIERES, DE QUE HABLAS?  
-Lo sabes perfectamente  
Acto seguido me quité la bata que era lo único que llevaba, hoy llegó el día que tanto deseamos, tendríamos un hijo juntos  
Continuará


	13. La noche deseada (Lemon)

Me acerqué a él e hice oídos sordos a lo que decía, no era él, era el Trey de Liane, un Trey que debía de dejar de existir pues él era solo mío  
A pesar de que sería mi primera vez y estaba muy mojada, me senté en su boca, al principio era normalillo pero poco a poco se empezó a mover más y más y yo empecé a gemir mientras me acariciaba el clítoris con la mano con cuidado de no meterle un dedo en el ojo a Trey, empecé a moverme más y más y él también, me levanté un poco para que respirara y seguí moviéndome, sentía pequeños calambres que recorrían desde mis muslos hasta mi cabeza, empecé a jugar con mis pezones mientras gritaba "TREY,TREY,TREY ME CORROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" acto seguido todos mis flujos y su saliva se juntaron y luego se hicieron uno con mi saliva tras yo besarle en un beso muy fogoso  
Era hora de pasar a la acción, ser una mujer, SU mujer y tener un hijo juntos como culmen y prueba de nuestro amor  
Le desbotone con lentitud y sensualidad la camisa de su pijama de dinosaurios, poco a poco fui descubriendo su pecho lobo digno de los dioses del Olimpo, con suavidad pase mi mano por el pecho rozando su pelo hasta llegar al pubis y allí me detuve  
Levanté la vista y vi como Trey LLORABA DE LA FELICIDAD yo también empecé a llorar, lo haré bien por ti cariño  
Tome la banda elástica del pantalón y poco a poco se lo fui bajando hasta dejarle en ropa interior, trague saliva, estaba muy nerviosa, con cuidado le quite la ropa interior y le deje completamente desnudo, al ver semejante OBRA DE ARTE, me corrí del placer de probarlo y de tenerle dentro de mí, sería el primer hombre con el que esté que ame ya que mi padre no cuenta  
Empecé a practicarle sexo oral la primera vez sentí que me tocó la campanilla y salió mal, pero rápidamente lo hice sin tanta ansia y ya salió bien, del placer que estaba sintiendo en ese momento me empecé a masturbar, era lo mejor que había experimentado en mi vida, hacerlo con el HOMBRE AL QUE AMABA, poco a poco Trey se iba excitando, Trey se empezó a poner rojo y que su respiración parecía más pesada, así que me di cuenta de que el momento había llegado, la hora de culminar nuestra pasión, de fundirnos en uno.  
Me subí encima de Trey, con cuidado me fui acomodando, semejante BICHO iba a costar un poco domarlo, pero mejor, así sería más divertido, me fui poco a poco moviéndome para que no me hiciera daño, me empecé a mover pero sin embargo él parecía que se negaba a seguir el ritmo, eso me desconcertaba, quizás estaba siendo un poco bruta, al rato vi cómo se movía y no sólo eso sino que también movía los brazos y piernas, se nota que lo está disfrutando tanto como yo, volví a llorar de la emoción y de tanto en cuanto dejaba escapar gemidos y alaridos de placer, él también estaba llorando, DIOS que FELICIDAD, me acerque como pude sin despegarme de él y le bese apasionadamente metiéndole la lengua hasta la campanilla, la saliva colgaba de la comisura de mis labios, dejando caer unas cuantas babas en su bello pecho, seguimos con la penetración, poco a poco notaba que llegaba a otro orgasmo, ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantos llevaba, llegó a un punto en el que no podía más, todos estos sentimientos me superaban, todo esos sueños húmedos protagonizados por este hombre, todas las veces que me he masturbado pensando en él, en su enorme miembro penetrándome, todas esas veces que he tenido sexo pensando en él, di un último gemido y me deje caer sobre su pecho, el cual se movía con rapidez debido al intenso polvo que acabamos de echar, le volví a besar, esta vez con más ternura, me levanté de la cama y le miré  
-Oh, antes de que se olvide  
Fui a un cajón del escritorio y tome un bolígrafo, le baje un poco más la camisa del pijama y tache el nombre de la puta de su ex, en su lugar puse: PROPIEDAD DE __.  
\- ¿Tienes ganas de continuar bombón? Me tienes que compensar todo este tiempo en el que te hacías el chulo y me seducías con sexo  
+Por favor...Déjame descansar...Te lo ruego...Piedad  
-Vaya...Te veo un poco desganado, ya lo tengo  
Baje a la cocina y tome un bote, subí a la habitación corriendo para no hacerle esperar, entré y me unté el cuerpo con canela  
-Ahora lámeme como tú lamias esos helados de vainilla  
Durante toda esa follamos hasta que me escociera el coño, parábamos y después continuábamos


	14. Recuperando a Trey (parte 2)

Después de varios días, se desplegó un dispositivo de búsqueda, la primera exmujer (la puta japo) lo organizo por la región de Kanto y la segunda (la fresca esa) por el estado de California, estaba dando un paseo cuando me encontré a un grupo de frescas rodeando un poste de la luz.  
*Dios, mirad que guapo es  
'¿Quién es?, no le pongo cara  
çAquí dice que es el cocreador de South Park, Trey Parker  
; Dios, pobrecillo, si le encontrara le llevaría a mi cama, quiero decir a mi casa jajaja  
*Tía, como eres, aunque yo también lo haría jajajaja  
Di un empujón y aparte a las chicas, en el poste estaba una foto de él posando de manera seductora, con el pecho medio descubierto y un dedo en los labios, mirándote lascivamente, el LEVIATÁN se asomó un poco, de la irá que eso me provoco arranque el póster de cuajo  
; Hey no te lo lleves que lo estábamos viendo  
'Jo, me lo quería llevar yo  
çTe doy 20$ por el póster  
Que se jodan que ÉL ES SÓLO MÍO y me lo voy a FOLLAR cuando llegue a casa en vuestro honor putas de mierda  
Después de caminar unos metros me encontré con uno de los dispositivos de búsqueda, entre ellos estaba Matt, mierda, debo evitarlo, sin embargo, me vio y se me acerco corriendo  
*Hola __. ¿Cómo te va? Hace mucho que no te veo  
-Bien, un poco entristecida por la desaparición de Trey  
*Ya, no sé qué se le habrá pasado por la cabeza a ese hombre, no responde al teléfono, correos, no se le ha visto pasando a tiendas, gasolineras o cajeros y la última vez que uso la tarjeta fue antes de la desaparición  
-Me preocupo por él, no me gustaría que le pasara algo malo  
Fingí algunas lágrimas, en realidad estaba mejor que nunca, conmigo, su amor  
*Bueno, sólo nos queda esperar ¿Por qué no te unes al dispositivo de búsqueda? Otra persona nos vendría bien la verdad  
-Bueno....Es que tengo cita con el médico, por lo de la paliza  
*Es verdad, ¿Tal todo? Es una pena que no se atrapara al degenerado que os hizo eso  
-Ya puedo moverlo, gracias por preguntar  
*Bueno no te entretengo más  
-Adiós y buena suerte  
*Gracias, adiós  
Logré escapar de esa situación, pero algo me da que Matt sospecha de mí, pero no puedo hacer nada, seguramente Trey logré convencerle de que soy inocente, llegue a casa junto a mi hombre, tire el póster a la basura para que ninguna fresca se lo quedara, entre en nuestro dormitorio y allí estaba él, me miraba con cara de enfado y me preguntó:  
\+ ¿Has sido tú, verdad?  
-No sé a qué te refieres, cariño  
+Mataste a todas esas chicas, a Nerea, Samanta, Liane...  
-No sé a quienes te refieres, cariño  
Suspiro y me miró con seriedad, esos ojos grises se me clavaron en el alma, nunca lo había visto tan serio, una lágrima resbalo por su mejilla  
+Espero que tu respuesta sea que no, ¿Has matado a alguien alguna vez?  
Me quede meditando unos segundos  
-Sí, bastantes veces  
Trey se veía sorprendido, el rosado de sus mejillas se evaporo y abrió los ojos como platos al oír esas palabras salir de mi boca  
\- ¿A quiénes? ¿PORQUE LO HACES? ¿No tienes ningún motivo para hacerlo? Si alguien te molestaba era sólo hablarlo con esas personas, no recurrir a algo tan grotesco como el asesinato, Dios has matado a gente inocente  
Se puso a llorar, cerró el puño y dio un grito de dolor, empecé a hablar y se me quedo mirando  
-Porque molestaban, molestaban entre tú y yo, interferían en nuestro amor, todas esas eran unas PUTAS que se MERECIAN lo que obtuvieron, además ¿Tú no has matado moscas? Pues es lo mismo, al fin y al cabo, acabas con lo que te molesta, con ese zumbido incesante que te perturba la calma y la paz que se siente cuando lo eliminas, era ese sentimiento que yo tenía, todo eso lo he hecho por NOSOTROS, por nuestra calma, por nuestro AMOR  
Trey seguía desconcertado, estaba boquiabierto, yo creo que las palabras de amor que le había dedicado le dejaron sin nada más que decir, volvió a suspirar y me miro con una mirada más relajada, sus ojos brillaban con suavidad, pero se veía que seguía desconcertado  
+Una cosa, si estás conmigo ¿No mataras? Dejaras a todas esas chicas tranquilas, ¿verdad?  
-Si nadie nos molesta, no, lo único que me importa ahora mismo eres tú, matar moscas para que dejen de zumbar me da igual no es algo que me guste ni que me disguste  
+Entonces acepto  
Me acerqué a la cama y le desaté, se incorporó, estaba un poco más delgado, bajo sus ojos había ojeras, le di un abrazo y le besé apasionadamente  
¡¡¡¡SOMOS NOVIOS!!!  
-Tienes que salir a la calle para que vean que estas bien, llevan unos días buscándote, vete a darte un baño, te pondré unas bombas de baño, mientras te lavo la ropita  
Alargue mi mano y le di un pellizquito en la mejilla, sin rechistar acepto, le preparé el baño y quite todo objeto punzante y cortante para evitar dramas, me fui a coger algo de ropa, se la lave y le puse un pequeño micrófono en la sudadera, no se notaba lo más mínimo, al rato salió con la toalla atada a la cintura, el LEVIATAN babeó, ojalá fuera esa toalla  
-Te dejaré a solas para que te puedas vestir  
Abandoné la habitación, salió y le ayudé a bajar las escaleras, abrí la puerta y se tapó un poco el rostro por el Sol que brillaba en el firmamento, nos fuimos a la zona de búsqueda donde estaba Matt, al verle fueron corriendo a abrazarse, ambos empezaron a llorar  
*¡DIOS, TREY! ¿Dónde andabas metido? ¿Porque desapareciste?  
+Estuve bastante enfermo, casi no me pude levantar de la cama ni para llamaros, siento mucho haberos preocupado, lo siento de verdad  
Se puso a llorar desconsoladamente, le llevaron al hospital para que le hicieran un chequeo rápido, cuando salió vino hasta mí y me dijo  
+Me voy a hablar con Matt, ¿Espero que no te importe que seamos los dos a solas?  
-Claro que no mi vida, disfruta  
Matt se me quedo mirando extrañado, me volví a nuestra casa y me puse los cascos para poder escuchar la conversación  
*Sentémonos  
+Gracias por todo, de verdad  
*La única que parecía más tranquila era __.  
+Ya, es una chica especial....  
*Como has dicho ese espacial, no me ha gustado nada, ¿Trey, que ha pasado entre vosotros?  
+Creo que me he enamorado....  
*Dios… ¿Estás seguro de lo que dices?  
+Sí, al cien por cien, la amo, durante este tiempo que he estado en cama lo he reflexionado y he llegado a esa conclusión  
*¿Estás seguro de esto Trey? Es muy joven y no sé, hay algo que no me cuadra en ella, una sensación de inseguridad quizás esté en lo incorrecto, quizás sólo sea un presentimiento  
+Pero no nos importa, durante estos meses ha demostrado que me ama y yo quiero correspondérselo, a parte ella es una bellísima persona, sería incapaz de hacer daño a una mosca  
*Si es tu elección, tenéis mi bendición, espero de todo corazón que os améis por siempre, como tú….  
Hay se cortó un poco y no pude oír lo que decía, pero me daba igual, después de lo que había oído era suficiente como para poder ver que le había recuperado, estaba llorando de felicidad, me ama, esos sentimientos son correspondidos  
*¿Y qué pasará con South Park?  
+Me gustaría cancelar la serie, empezar con algo nuevo, siempre hemos tenido los dos muchos proyectos entre manos, podríamos empezarlos  
*Me sorprende que digas eso, pero lo entiendo, después de 22 años apetece hacer nuevas cosas, además si lo hacemos juntos molaría más  
+Me alegro de que lo entiendas  
*Hemos sido mejores amigos durante más de veinte años claro que te entiendo  
La conversación siguió otro poco más, pero eran una conversación sobre cosas del pasado y poco más, al rato Matt y Trey se despidieron, pasó un poco hasta que Trey volvió a nuestro nidito de amor, nada más entrar por la puerta le bese en los labios, estuvimos un buen rato, Trey seguía mi ritmo y me envolvió con los brazos, notaba como unas lágrimas se caían por sus mejillas, nos separamos por falta de aire  
-Hoy he sido yo quien ha preparado la cena, espero que te guste cariño  
+Seguro que me encantara vida mía  
Se subió a cambiar, y bajo con un pijama de perritos que le quedaba D-I-V-I-N-O,  
se sentó a comer, ya cuando terminamos de cenar, soltó una risita  
\- ¿Qué pasa?  
Acercó su mano a mis labios y me quito algo de comida, volvió a reír y con dulzura me respondió  
+Que te quiero, eso es lo que pasa  
Me quede callada, mis ojos se quedaron mirándole, había oído bien, me había dicho que ME QUERÍA  
-Yo también te quiero  
\+ ¿Tienes algo de postre?  
-Claro cariño  
Me acerque a su oído y le susurre "yo bañada en chocolate, guapo", me retire y vi sus mejillas sonrosadas  
-Te espero en el dormitorio  
Me fui contoneando, oí como Trey se levantó y me empezó a seguir, esta noche vamos a disfrutar


	15. El final

Ya han pasado 9 meses y medio desde que nuestros dos enamorados se habían declarado su amor, nuestra querida __. había tenido un hijo en común, con quien, veía como el hombre de su vida, una criatura de apenas semanas con el nombre de su querido padre, abuelo y tatarabuelo: Randloph Severn Parker IV. Betty y Kobe recibieron con mucho aprecio a su hermano pequeño, Matt, Angela y Boogie se quedaron encantados con la criatura  
Un buen día mientras la pareja se hallaba comprando en la panadería, una mujer se acercó a atenderles  
*Hola, buenos días, mi nombre es Sandra ¿En qué puedo atenderles?  
La chica se quedó mirando a la criatura que Trey sostenía en sus brazos, la cual terminaría sellando su destino fatal, nuestra amada __. aún seguía enloquecida de celos ante la posibilidad de que una mujer le arrebate a su amado y como en aquella ocasión con Nerea, estaba en lo incorrecto, pero necesitaba reencontrase con su viejo amigo el bate  
+Me podría poner una barra de pan y 4 magdalenas, por favor  
*Por supuesto, serán 7$  
Terminaron de pagar, la pareja se encaminaba a su nidito de amor, sin saber que aquella noche __. Dejaría un rastro de sangre de una inocente, se giró sobre sus pies, miro a su precioso y amado primogénito, le acarició con dulzura y le dedicó unas palabras a Trey, que le harían tener una sensación que hace tiempo que no experimentaba  
-Me gusta mucho esta panadería, creo que volveré al rato para mostrarla mi gratitud a Sandra  
Trey se detuvo en seco, en esas palabras había notado molestia, esa molestia que sientes cuando una mosca no deja de zumbar a tu al rededor y debes eliminarla para volver a la calma, a la paz  
\- ¿Qué te pasa cielo?  
+No, nada, continuemos que tenemos que darle un baño a Randy  
\+ ¿Me quieres?  
+Por supuesto, TE QUIERO  
\- ¿Y con mis DEFECTOS también?  
+Con tus defectos también te querré y cuidaré  
-Me gusta mucho oír eso, YO TAMBIÉN TE QUIERO  
La muchacha le dio un beso en los labios a su marido y él sólo pudo derramar una lágrima por la víctima inocente


	16. Final alternativo: #1

Han pasado 8 meses desde que nuestra pareja se ha declarado su amor frente al altar, __. Esperaba un hijo en común con su amado, paseando por la calle con tranquilidad encontraron una panadería, pequeña, pero de apariencia acogedora, nuestros tortolitos entraron y dentro había una pareja de hermanos, la chica se les acerco y les preguntó  
*Hola, buenos días soy Sandra, bienvenidos a la panadería de los hermanos Willson  
¿en qué puedo ayudaros?  
+Quisiera una magdalena de chocolate por favor  
La panadera miró lascivamente a Trey, sus ojos recorrieron sin pudor la fisonomía del hombre, __. Notó eso, la ira se empezó a acumular, Trey por otra parte se percató de que el otro hombre miraba a su mujer, ambos no se lo podían creer  
*Es 1$  
Trey extendió el billete y la mujer aprovechó para acariciarle la mano, sin darse cuenta del anillo de casado  
*Gracias, que tengan un buen día  
La pareja se giró para salir y es en ese momento en el que el panadero guiño un ojo a __., salieron de la panadería  
\- ¿No oyes algo?  
+A que te refieres, __.  
-Oigo como…Un zumbido, desde que entre allí no pude dejar de oírlo, me está quitando toda la calma y paz interior  
+Yo también lo oigo, es incesante  
-Ya sabes cómo pararlo, ¿no?  
La pareja se sonrió, en sus ojos la chispa de la locura y los celos estaba encendida, aquella noche la sangre de aquellos dos incautos se vertería y con su sacrificio, la mosca dejaría de zumbar y el silencio por fin les guiaría de nuevo a la calma y a la paz


	17. Final alternativo: #2

La noche cayó, la pareja dormía plácidamente bañados por la luz de la Luna, __. Tuvo una pesadilla, una de esas que le atormentaba durante su adolescencia  
+__.,__. Despierta   
-Dios ¿qué ha pasado?  
+Tranquila era toda una pesadilla, no has de preocuparte  
__. Se lanzó a Trey para abrazarle, dejo caer su cabeza en el torso desnudo de él, dio un pequeño bostezo  
+Iré a por algo de agua a la cocina enseguida vuelvo  
Trey abandonó el dormitorio, se dirigió a la cocina, abrió una de las alacenas, allí estaba el matarratas, en silencio después de haber sido usado en tal maléfico plan, Trey empezó a escuchar algo, no paraba de molestarle, de quitarle la paz y la calma, era como un zumbido incesante y supo lo que tenía que hacer, tomo un sobre, un vaso y tras llenarlo con agua vertió el contenido, lo removió y subió otra vez al dormitorio  
+Toma, esto te ayudará a dormir  
-Muchas gracias, cariño  
De un solo sorbo la incauta enamorada bebió el contenido mortífero sellando así su destino  
-Sabe un poco raro  
+Le he echado matarratas, espero que disfrutes de tu muerte  
\- ¡¿PORQUE ME HACES ESTO?!  
+Yo también quiero silenciar a la mosca  
La joven entre el veneno y el dolor de la traición del hombre al que amaba no pudo soportarlo más y su alma abandono el cuerpo, el hombre tomo el teléfono que estaba en la mesita de noche y llamó a la policía  
*911, ¿Cuál es su emergencia?  
+He matado a una chica, su cuerpo yace en mi cama  
*¡¿QUÉ?! La policía va de camino  
+Les esperaré aquí, no se preocupen  
La policía llegó rauda a la casa, aquella noche, Trey Parker, de 50 años, padre de familia y cocreador de South Park, fue detenido por el asesinato de una chica de 18 envenenándola con matarratas, la autopsia también determino que dentro de ella se estaba empezando a gestar una vida, cuando a Trey se le preguntó el móvil del crimen ante Matt, el jurado y miles de espectadores a nivel mundial, cuyos corazones estaban rotos, él sólo respondió con tranquilidad antes de ser llevado al hospital psiquiátrico:  
+Quería que esa puta mosca dejara de zumbar


	18. Final alternativo: #3

Trey no podía dormir esa noche, algo le molestaba, se giró hacía el otro lado, allí estaba dormida la muchacha, que, pese a haber matado a gente inocente podía seguir durmiendo, Trey se molestó ante este hecho, tomo el teléfono y se dirigió a una zona más privada, sin saber que, su amada estaba despierta y no tardó mucho en seguirle hasta esa zona  
+Hola, veréis quiero hacer una denuncia, la asesina de Liane Adamo está en mi casa, perfecto aquí os espero  
La chica estaba estupefacta, su amor la había traicionado, enfadada bajo la escalera y tras llenar un vaso de agua vertió algo de matarratas, la cantidad para sólo ponerle algo enfermo, pero no matarle, sin embargo, la ira y ese zumbido constante no la dejaron hacer bien el cálculo, subió a la habitación y allí estaba Trey  
\+ ¿Dónde estabas cielo?  
-Fui a por un poco de agua, te he traído un poco  
Trey bebió el líquido, su destino estaba sellado, aquella noche moriría  
\- ¿Veo que te gusta el matarratas?  
Trey se quedó atónito, no sabía cómo reaccionar a eso, le había pillado y su castigo era la muerte, a fuera se escuchaba las sirenas de la policía rompiendo el silencio, a ella la detuvieron a él le intentaron hacer un lavado de estómago pero ya era tarde, le declararon muerto y a ella culpable de asesinato, en el juicio se topó con la mirada furiosa de los asistentes, la condena 30 años en un hospital psiquiátrico más la mayor condena se la llevó aquél día en que no puedo ir al funeral de su amado  
Pasaron 30 años, __. trabajaba ocasionalmente, aquel día bajo el sol abrasador de un verano californiano pedía algo de comer, una joven se le acercó era alta, de largo pelo rubio, ojos negros, con la piel blanca, bien vestida y con un zumbido que tampoco la dejaba en paz, la ofreció algo con lo que llenarse la barriga, empezó a devorar la comida bajo la atenta mirada de la joven, una vez terminado la mujer se dirigió a la joven  
-Muchas gracias, que Dios la bendiga  
*No hay de que __.  
\- ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?  
*Yo me acuerdo de usted, pero parece que usted no me recuerda, pero a lo mejor te suena mi nombre, BETTY  
__. se quedó sorprendida allí estaba Betty Boogie Parker, la hija de su amado, empezó a toser con fuerza  
*Esto es por mi padre, espero que te guste la muerte por cianuro  
La joven estaba feliz, el zumbido se había ido, había dado con la mosca, con esa puta mosca  
*Adiós y Matt te desea que pases una buena estancia en el infierno  
La joven siguió su camino, __. trato de luchar por su vida, fue corriendo a un callejón donde trató de vomitar el veneno, pero ya era tarde, su tiempo de vida se agotó  
Aquel día era un verano caluroso en California, más sin embargo comenzó a llover


	19. Final alternativo: #4

Trey se levantó, no fue por una pesadilla, no fue por sed o por ganas de ir al baño, fue por algo muy distinto, oyó una mosca revoloteando, quería callarla, mas no la veía, no sabía el porqué del zumbido, pero algo le decía que tenía llamar a la policía, tomo el móvil y se fue a otra habitación, allí incauto de que __. Estaba oyendo todo, montada en colera, fue a la cocina y tomo un cuchillo, Trey salió y vio el resplandeciente brillo del arma blanca  
-Llama a la policía y di que no vengan, que te habías equivocado  
+NO, no pienso hacer eso, te mereces estar encerrada, no volver a ver la luz del Sol, ASESINA  
\- ¡RETIRA LO QUE HAS DICHO AHORA MISMO, RANDOLPH SEVERN PARKER III!  
+NO, no quiero vivir con ello, no quiero vivir sabiendo que tengo que estar con una asesina, nadie se lo merecía, pero crees que eres una deidad capaz de saber cuándo la vida de los demás debe acabar  
Llena de ira y frustración golpeó la mejilla de Trey con el cuchillo, un fino corte apareció en su mejilla y tras ello un fino hilo de sangre, __. Retrocedió asustada, por primera vez tenía esa sensación, pues la mosca empezó a zumbar, la policía llegó y tras ver la escena pidieron a __. Que arrojara el arma y se entregara, la chica estaba entre la espada y la pared, en mitad de un ataque de locura, se arrojó contra un policía, el hombre asustado de la situación, sacó el arma y dio un disparo certero en la cabeza de la joven, la sangre salpicó el rostro asustado de Trey, había visto morir a esa chica, quien ahora estaba tendida sobre un charco de su propia sangre, el zumbido se hizo más fuerte  
+HACED QUE SE CALLE, HACED QUE PARE  
*Tranquilícese señor Parker, ya paso todo  
+DIOS ES INSOPORTABLE NO PUEDO MÁS, NO PUEDO CON TODO ESTO  
En un arranque de psicosis Trey arrebató una pistola y terminó con su vida, había logrado callar a la mosca, quien por primera vez no pedía sed de sangre inocente, sólo pedía una voz que hablara por las víctimas y esa voz ahora estaba en completo silencio


	20. Final alternativo: #5

La policía tras días de búsqueda encontró el cadáver de Liane envuelto en una vieja manta roja, tras analizar el cuerpo se encontró las huellas dactilares que pertenecían a __., aquel día la policía toco la puerta, Trey salió a recibirles incauto  
*Buenos días, policía del estado de California, buscamos a __.  
__. Al ver a los agentes se acercó para hablar con ellos  
-Hola, buenos días, señores agentes  
*¿Es usted __??  
-Sí, efectivamente soy yo ¿Qué desean?  
El agente mostró una foto de Liane Adamo  
*¿Reconoce usted a esta mujer?  
-Sí, por supuesto, la maté yo  
Los dos agentes se miraron el uno al otro, la chica no mostro ninguna alteración, de hecho, se la veía bastante tranquila, aquella tarde Trey y __. Fueron detenidos y llevados a interrogar, __. Cantó todo y Trey al darse cuenta de que no podía esconderlo decidió hacer lo mismo, todos los fans de la serie, incluido el cocreador de South Park y mejor amigo de Trey, Matt Stone, se les rompió el alma, la familia de Liane Adamo pidió justica ante los dos criminales. Trey Parker fue condenado a 10 años en prisión y pagar una indemnización de 200.000$ a la familia Adamo, por otro lado, tras realizarle múltiples texts psiquiátricos se determinó que debía pasar el resto de su vida internada en un psiquiátrico. Tras finalizar el juicio, Trey se acercó a __.  
+Espero que te recuperes en el hospital  
-Saldré pronto no te preocupes no hice nada malo  
+Mas por otro lado espero que nunca despiertes de la locura, porque cuando lo hagas desearas volver a estar enferma  
-Yo sólo caigo en la locura por ti amor mío Trey retrocedió, asustado ante tales palabras, y con tristeza en la alama, vio como era llevada a su confinamiento, el cual se convertirá en su infierno, cuando se dé cuenta de las atrocidades cometidas a los inocentes


	21. Final alternativo:#6

Han pasado 17 años, __. y Trey tuvieron una hija en común, una bella criatura que heredó el pelo y los ojos de su padre, mas sin embargo los genes obsesivos y psicóticos de la madre, con la tierna edad de 15 años su amor obsesivo por Suga, miembro de los BTS, se empezó a notar, fantaseaba con él, tenía objetos de edición de coleccionista, estudiaba coreano 3 días a la semana, se sabía todas sus canciones, tenía posters, tazas, fundas para el móvil, todo era de su amado Suga, una noche la criatura decidió preguntarles a sus padres como se conocieron  
\- ¡Qué buena pregunta cariño!, pues veras tu padre y yo pasamos muchas adversidades, yo trabajaba para él como limpiadora en sus estudios, al principio él era muy tímido, y bueno….  
Trey dejo de masticar y se quedó mirando a su mujer con nervios, cualquier cosa podía salir de su boca  
\- ¡PORQUE TU PADRE ESTA BUENÍSIMO Y TODAS LAS ZORRAS SE LO QUERÍAN FOLLAR!  
+Cariño, relájate....  
La mujer suspiro y siguió con la historia  
-Pero al final, él se dio cuenta de que era la mejor y se quedó conmigo  
Aquella niña vio que era posible, vio que podía deshacerse de todas las demás competidoras, 2 días pasaron y el cumpleaños de su amada hija llegó, Betty tenía día libre en la universidad así que se pasó a saludar a su hermana pequeña, a la cual regalo una pulsera y colgante a juego de Suga, su padre un disco de edición limitada del mismo, pero sin lugar alguna el regalo que más la gusto fue el de su madre, envuelto en un paquete gigante había un bate de béisbol, un poco viejo, con una entrada a un concierto de Suga y un billete de avión a Seúl, la hija se lanzó a los brazos de su madre y está la susurro “buena suerte con Suga y ten cuidado con las zorras roba-maridos“  
*Lo tendré en cuenta mamá  
La chiquilla se quedó mirando su nueva adquisición, la locura se acababa de despertar de su letargo y tenía hambre de almas inocentes


	22. Final alternativo: #7

__. Se encontraba en los juzgados, por un golpe de mala suerte, una de las chicas que golpeó violentamente en el baño decidió tirar de la manta, tras saber que se iba a mudar a otro continente, dio una descripción precisa de la chica y allí estaba ella sentada en un banquillo, oyendo como un hombre con bata dictaba el cuadros clínico de una enfermedad psiquiátrica, a ella sólo le importaba saber cuánto tiempo iba a estar y cuando podía volver a ver a su Treicito, fue condenada a estar encerrada en un psiquiátrico hasta que mostrara mejoría, pero esa mejoría no parecía llegar conforme pasaba el tiempo, un día la suerte la sonrió y logró fugarse, ahora sólo debía encontrar a Trey, abrazarle, sentirle de nuevo, pero por más que buscara, nunca le encontraba, ya que era inconsciente, del hecho, de que Trey se había mudado a la ciudad de Seattle en Washington, casi todos los días, obtuvo la costumbre de matar a alguien y tras quitarle con saña la vida, llevaba su cuerpo a un baño, lo dejaba sentado en la taza y con su sangre escribía “ESPERO QUE NOS PODAMOS ENCONTRAR PRONTO, CARIÑO, ECHO DE MENOS TU AMOR, TE QUIERO“


	23. Final alternativo: #8

Trey se fue a bañar, después del golpe emocional recibido al oír que la chica por la que mostraba preocupación en realidad era sólo una maniaca a quien no le importaba los demás, tras __. Haber preparado el baño, decidió esconder todos los objetos punzantes y cortantes que había, sin embargo se olvidó de una cuchilla de afeitar, tras dejar a Trey sólo en el baño, este tomo la cuchilla, se desvistió, entro en la bañera y tras haberse calentado un poco el baño, se quitó la vida con la misma, su amada quien estaba a fuera esperándole empezó a fantasear con él, de poder darse un baño juntos y divertirse un rato, decidió entrar, cuando encontró el cadáver sumergido en el agua caliente, __. Llamó inmediatamente a emergencias, los camilleros llegaron, pero ya era tarde, entró en el hospital declarado cadáver, __. No podía dejar de pensar porque lo había hecho, tras sufrir un fuerte brote psicótico producto del estrés fue llevada ante un psiquiatra, quien dictaminó que debía ser internada en un hospital para enfermos mentales, y allí confinada fantaseaba con volver a ver a su amor, un amor que no volvería a ver y para ella eso significaba el fin de su vida y el inició de la estancia en mayor infierno de todos, la soledad


	24. Final alternativo: #9

Ya han pasado varios años, Trey y __, tuvieron una niña, en aspecto similar a ambos pero cuyo carácter era similar al de su padre, se crio en un hogar llenó de amor hacía ella, pero sin embargo sus padres no sentían lo mismo el uno por el otro, pese a que Trey siempre decía que amaba a su esposa, en sus ojos siempre se vio tristeza, ganas de libertad, fue pillado en múltiples ocasiones llorando por su hija, derramando lagrimas a la espera de ser salvado, de ser sacado de ese infierno, de una relación tóxica que le estaba hundiendo en la locura, ella debía hacer algo, un día soleado salió al jardín trasero y empezó a cavar un hoyo, sus padres se la acercaban para preguntar el porqué de ese hoyo, más ella se limitaba a callarse, hasta que un día el hoyo logró alcanzar una gran profundidad, esa noche fingió un robo, escondió algunas joyas en el hoyo y fingió que alguien había forzado la cerradura, logró recrear una escena de un robo, ahora sólo faltaba algo, asesinar a su madre, se acercó a su cama y la ahogó con una almohada, al principio se retorcía y chillaba, su padre se levantó y atónito se puso a contemplar la escena, aquella noche habían acudido a su llamada de socorro, habían puesto fin a los años de dolor, abrazó a su hija  
\+ ¿Por qué lo has hecho?  
*Porque te quiero papá, quiero verte feliz  
Denunciaron el asesinato y la desaparición de unas joyas, Trey se dirigió a casa de Matt, el abrió la puerta, pese a que había envejecido en sus ojos se podía ver un brillo, se abrazaron   
+Tengo un nuevo proyecto entre manos que te va a encantar  
Ambos se miraron, en sus ojos había algo más que amistad, era amor, un amor por desgracia oculto  
*Seguro que me encantara, no puedo volver a esperar a trabajar contigo  
+Y yo contigo  
Ambos se volvieron abrazar, Trey ya era libre


	25. Final alternativo: #10

__. Estaba en el juzgado, había sido descubierta, era hora de pagar por sus crímenes, se decidió que debía pasar tiempo en un hospital hasta su mejoría, Trey estaba roto de dolor, había desarrollado afecto por esa chica, ahora sentada oyendo a un psiquiatra hablando, tras finalizar Trey se acercó a ella  
+Espero que te recuperes  
-Tranquilo estoy bien, al fin y al cabo, no hice nada malo  
+Sí, lo hiciste, mastates a todas esas chicas  
-Para mí eran como moscas  
+Ese es el problema que son moscas, son humanos, como tú y como yo  
\- ¿Estás defendiéndolas?  
+SÍ  
-Pues no lo entiendo, no entiendo cómo puede importarte unas moscas  
+Pues como me importas tú  
__. Se quedo callada, no sabía que responder  
+Pero creo que yo a ti no te importo, si de verdad lo hago, cuando te lleven a ese sitio deberás comportarte, tratar de curarte, ser feliz  
-Lo hago, me preocupo por ti  
+Entonces demuéstramelo, sé que es difícil porque no ves el daño causado por culpa de tu enfermedad, pero debes luchar  
__. Fue trasladada a un hospital con vistas al mar, su habitación tenía una bonita vista de una playa californiana, todos los días se levantaba y todas las noches se acostaba pensando en Trey, en volver a verle, cumplió con su promesa, al principio la costaba, pero debía hacerlo por él, Trey empezó a visitarla, todos los días estaba con ella un rato, al principio eran unos cuantos minutos pero poco a poco se hicieron horas, después de varios años logro alcanzar una mejoría muy notable, una tarde ambos estaban sentados en un banco mirando el paisaje marino  
-Lo siento, siento lo que hice, el daño que causé a todas esas chicas  
+No estés triste, mira que, por el lado positivo, te estas mejorando, los psiquiatras dicen que vas muy bien  
-Aun eso…No puedo evitar sentirme así  
Trey la abrazó, sintió su cálido cuerpo, ella recostó su cabeza  
+Te quiero  
Sus mejillas se sonrosaron y dejo caer unas pocas lagrimas  
-Yo también te quiero  
+Cuando pase un año más te podré sacar de aquí, te podrás venir conmigo y empezar de cero, quiero pasar contigo todo el tiempo que la vida me permita, quiero llevarte a una cita el primer día que salgas, presentarte a todos, ser felices, vivir en calma, en paz  
-Soñaré con que ese día llegue, de vivir feliz, sin ruidos  
Bajo las luces del ocaso, mientras la espuma de mar reflecta los haces de luz formando pequeños arcoíris, una pareja de enamorados miraba el espectáculo que le ofrecía la naturaleza, esperando con dicha que el futuro llegara


End file.
